


19. Magic

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [19]
Category: The Witch's House, Yandere high school
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Deal with a Devil, Gen, Magic, NPG being an asshat again, Roses, young Ellen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: 10-year-old Ellen wants to make their mother proud, even if they have to make a deal with a demon in order to do so
Series: YHStober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	19. Magic

Ellen stared lifelessly at their hands, they couldn’t do it, no matter what they tried; Ellen couldn’t conjure a single spell or tell a little fortune, the young witch was a disappointment, they knew their mother was talking about them, worried for them.

What kind of witch would they be if they keep failing, failing, failing, and failing, with nothing to show that they were getting better. Their father would offer condolences, but he wasn't a witch, not like Mother.

They let out a choked sob as they cried into their pillow. Ellen couldn’t do it, they couldn’t perform magic or see visions, and their parents were doing nothing to help them, why wouldn’t they help them?

She told them that it’ll show up during childhood, but they were already 10 years of age. Their mother, Viola exhibited magic when they were 7, and even though their father doesn’t have any magical abilities, they always strived to take after their mother. Already Ellen was lagging behind, and they could tell that their parents were concerned for them, perhaps for different reasons.

So they researched, and scoured, the family’s library, the school’s, the internet. They tried them all, and yet, they couldn’t produce even an inch of magic, Ellen was about to head out as the sun sets and the library closed, when they heard a thump behind them.

They turned around and picked up the book, their heterochromatic eyes twinkled with a faded hope and interest, depictions of shadowy forms taking the shape of wolves, clouds, cats, sometimes even mischiefs of rats, but the demon likes to take after cats and its victims the most.

They took the book and smuggled it out of the library, running along the streets and onto the roads, making sure to look both ways before crossing it and into the woods.

Roses parted ways for them before going back to their places once they made it through. They entered the house and waved at the giant teddy bear and the various armour suits adjourning the halls.

They made it to their room, locked their door and flopped onto their bed. Ellen's chest heaved as if they did something terrible, and no matter how many times they tell themselves that they hadn’t, Ellen couldn’t help but imagine their father’s face when he finds out they sold their soul.

But the poorly hidden disappointment in their mother’s gaze caused them to open the book.

They did the spell, and the demon came in the form of a black cat, in the back of their mind, they faintly realised that it’s the same cat that hangs around their mother, “hello Junior” deep voice, the same voice that would sometimes tell them goodnight.

“None of my parents is named Ellen” they softly corrected.

The demon was silent before smiling, it got on their nerves “yes if that’s what you believe.”

“Do” They hesitated “Do you have a name?”

“You may call me N.P.E,” It said as it engulfed itself in black fire. Once it cleared it took the form of Ellen’s 10-year-old body, it was an exact copy, besides the tail, eyes, and horns adorning its... their? Body.

Now that Ellen’s in front of the demon, in the dark of the night and in their room no less, they weren’t so sure, but they couldn’t be sure if they could do magic either. They saw their mother’s disappointed green eyes when she thought they weren’t looking.

“Do you need something from me, child?” its knowing red eyes stared deep into Ellen’s soul, “Aw you poor kid, Mommy not loving you enough?”

“My mother loves me perfectly,” Ellen growled, but their ten-year-old heart yearned for their mother’s love.

“Are you sure about that?” it tilted its head as a sharp tooth grin spread across its stolen face.

Ellen stayed silent.

“I thought so, you wouldn’t have summoned me if that wasn’t the case.” 

“Can you really help me?”

“Of course” it held out its hand “But I need something in return.”

Ellen ducked their head, it was a terrible idea, but perhaps it would be worth it? Would their mother love them more if they could do even an inch of magic? Was their mother’s love worth their soul? 

They took the hand, and everything went dark.

When they awoke, they noticed they were in bed, the covers were over them, and the light was streaming in from the window. They noticed that they couldn’t see out of one of their eyes and a hand shot up and touched their eye.

Only to find that wet flowers covered their left eye. They swallowed and got up from the bed, a dark red liquid dripped from the flowers, and Ellen quickened their pace. The walk to the vanity table in their room seemed to have lasted forever, and yet no time had passed. Ellen stood still as half of their face gazed back at them in horror.

The left side of their face was covered in red roses, just like the ones that separated their family from the rest of the world, the thorns pricked their skin, and the dark red liquid turned out to be blood. They covered the makeshift flower bandage and tore it out.

They screamed when they realised that half of their vision still hadn’t come back to them and they realised the problem.

There’s supposed to be a gleaming purple eye instead of a dark hole dripping with blood.

The door burst open, and Ellen felt their mother’s arms encircle them from behind, she whispered sweet reassurances in their ear, and Ellen sagged against the loving embrace of their mother. Who would love them no matter what. Be with them no matter what. It was stupid of them to even doubt their mother’s love in the first place.

But as the days went by, and Ellen’s magic began to show itself, Ellen couldn’t help but notice that the disappointed glances never stopped, only this time it came from their father.

  
THE END


End file.
